


Bookworms

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell I was mostly thinking about Gal Godot's Wonder Woman, F/M, Library, Not much happens it's kind of just an introduction, One-Shot, Slow Burn, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: A small WonderCrow drabble for my friend lawful-evil-novelist over on Tumblr





	Bookworms

**Author's Note:**

> People liked it so I'm posting it here as well. This pairing is cute fight me.

If there was one thing she loved, it was libraries. Houses of knowledge containing things she would never be find back on Themyscira. Yes, they had a library there, but it never would have contained most of the things the rest of the world was interested in.

Diana skimmed the shelves, moving between fiction and non-fiction and back again. Her main goal was to browse, not to find anything in particular. Her eyes were on the shelves and as such, she didn’t see the stacks of books on the floor that she tripped over. Diana turned around in surprise and she blinked at what she saw. The books she had tripped over were stacked and arranged in a semi-circle, forming a protective shield around the lanky man sitting in the corner and reading the book resting carefully on his leg.

“Sorry.” Diana said politely, and his head jerked up as if he hadn’t even realised she was there. He frowned at the spilled books, mumbled some sort of response to her apology, and quickly fixed the barrier before going back to his book. Diana stayed quiet, unsure of how to react, before curiosity got the better of her and she peered down at what he was reading.

“Poe.” A small smile curved her lip, and he looked up again.

“Mm?” He hummed before realising what she’d said, “Yes he’s a, um, a favourite of mine.” He shifted where was sitting, clearly wanting her gone as soon as possible. Diana’s smile faded and she stepped back.

“Sorry I was just…interested.” She said, “Plenty of people know of his stories but I’ve had yet to see anyone actually reading them.”

“And you have?”

“Of course. I rather enjoyed them.” Diana replied, “But again, my apologies. I’ll leave you to your book.” She turned and started to walk away. The man didn’t go back to his book, frowning at the floor as he had a mental debate with himself. In the end, his need to prattle on about his favourite books won.

“Wait.” He stood up before repeating himself, louder, “Wait!” Diana stopped and turned back, looking surprised. Jonathan didn’t dare step out of his circle in case someone saw it as an opportunity to snatch from one of his precious piles, and he was speaking from experience, but he stayed standing until she turned and walked back.

“Yes?”

Jonathan blinked. He’d severely underestimated her height.

“Have you read much else or just Poe?” He asked once he’d finally refocused. He wasn’t an idiot, Poe wasn’t uncommon when it came to academic use. He wasn’t going to get carried away with a topic she had no genuine knowledge in.

“I’ve read plenty. I love reading, as a matter of fact.” Diana smiled widely before extending her hand, “Diana.” Jonathan allowed himself a smile as he shook her hand.

“Jonathan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan.” Diana glanced at the stack of books before looking back to him, gesturing, “Is your main interest in fiction?” Jonathan looked back over his shoulder before chuckling.

“Only today. I’ve read most of the non-fiction that this particular library has to offer. I might as well move into the storeroom at this point.”

Diana chuckled, and Jonathan smiled again, although this one was involuntary.

“Well you certainly look like a librarian.” Diana teased, her hand moving up and down to bring attention to him. Jonathan crossed his arms and shrugged.

“If that’s meant to be an insult darlin’ you should find yourself a better coach.”

“That’s not what I meant I was just…” Diana gave a mock look of irritation, “You’re very clever, Jonathan.” Jonathan didn’t say a word in response, but there was no denying the amused look on his face. Diana took a step forward and gave a nod to his wall of books.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” She asked, “Perhaps you could give me a few recommendations.” Jonathan’s smile widened to a grin and a glint passed through his eyes. Oh this poor woman, she didn’t know what she was in for.

“Of course. I would love to.”


End file.
